You Found Me
by mysticalforces
Summary: Elena pulled back, her face stained with tears as she looked into his eyes. "Stefan," She breathed softly. "Why do you care?" "Elena, I honestly don't know." Stefan said softly, leaning into her, gently stroking her hair. "Maybe it's because I've been where you are. I know what it's like to wanna get lost."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elena pulled right into a vacant parking spot at the sports bar of…..truthfully she had no idea where the hell she was at. As she pulled her gear into park, she sat still for a second.

She'd driven for over an hour and truthfully the entire drive had been a blur. She'd just caught her boyfriend in bed with her best friend and all she wanted to do was to forget it. In order to do that she needed to get shit faced wasted. She knew that she needed to get the hell out of San Francisco. She didn't need to run into anyone she knew and have them try to stop her.

Elena breathed deeply before getting out of her car and strolling towards the entrance. She walked in the door and walked straight over to the bar, she didn't even notice a pair of eyes that had settled on her from the moment she walked in the door.

She sat down in one of the stools not even noticing that she was right next to somebody.

The bartender walked over to her. "Hey, what'll it be?"

"Washington Apple," Elena replied as she laid some money out in front of him. "six shots."

The guy quirked an eye brow at her.

Elena immediately took offense as she wasn't really loving guys at the moment and his hesitation to do her order was starting to tick her off. "You got a problem?"

The guy just smirked. "No, no problem at all. It's your hangover." He replied before grabbing six shot glasses, setting them in front of her and poured. "Enjoy."

The guy that was seated right next to her, watched her with curiosity. He had watched her ever since she walked through the door. She'd looked hurt and his heart had tugged with empathy.

Now, as he watched her down her fifth shot, he could see that she was a fast drinker. If he wanted to talk to her, he'd better do it before she left.

"I…." _Come on, Salvatore _he scolded himself. _Just say something_. "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

Elena rolled her eyes without even looking at him. "That's original."

_That went real well dumbass_, Stefan internally berated himself. "I'm Stefan." He continued. "So, what brings you here?"

Elena turned to tell the guy to back the hell off when she was met with the most amazing green eyes she'd ever seen before. It was like the moment she gazed in them, she felt herself get lost and she completely forgot about what she was going to say.

"I'm Elena," She replied after a few moments. "and I'm here to get wasted. What about you, Stefan? What are you here for?"

Stefan laughed. "Well, I appreciate your honesty. I've been working double twelve hour shifts for the past two weeks, just needed a night to relax."

Elena downed her sixth shot, starting to feel some of the effects. "Wow, double twelve's. That's gotta be rough."

"Pays the bills," Stefan shrugged. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Elena's head told her to just grab her shit and get the hell out of there, she didn't know this guy and she didn't need more alcohol. She was tired of listening to her rational head though.

"Sure," Elena smiled.

Stefan smiled back. "You want another shot?"

"What are you drinking?" Elena asked.

Stefan frowned. He was drinking beer and that was the last thing that girl should be mixing crown royal whiskey with. "Listen, Elena…."

Elena sensed a lecture coming and it made her become defensive. She was sick of people telling her what was best for her. If they hadn't done that she may not be in this situation.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're drinking or not? Because it really makes no difference. If you think you're gonna stop me and be my hero…..ya got another thing coming. I'm no one's damsel in distress." She glared at him darkly.

Stefan quickly realized that this girl wasn't gonna respond well to being told what to do. He would just have to keep an eye on her in a tactful way. "Fair enough." He responded after a few minutes. "I'm drinking beer, corona."

Elena looked at him and smiled. "Good choice."

Stefan looked Elena over for a few moments…he could sense a deep sadness in her just by staring into her beautiful eyes.

Elena felt mesmerized by Stefan's eyes…but they also scared her. She felt like he was looking right down into her soul…

"What?!" Elena snapped, turning her defense mechanism on quickly to full blast…something she did whenever she felt scared or cornered.

This girl clearly had some deep seated issues…and a part of him told him to just leave this girl be…not to get involved in whatever drama she had going…but a bigger part of him, told him to try. To not give up…to try to know this girl. He already felt something for her. A connection.

Stefan breathed deeply before leaning in close to her and gently placing his hand on hers.

Elena felt an electrical current from the moment his hand touched hers. And her defense mechanism told her to say some snappy attitude like thing to him…threaten him if he ever tried to touch her again…but she didn't feel fear from this guy. She just felt….a safety of some sort.

Stefan took it as a good sign that she wasn't pulling away or getting angry. "Elena," He breathed gently. "do you want to talk about it?"

Stefan being this close to her was starting to mess up her brain function…she was forgetting everything else but how close she was to him…how much she wanted to kiss him.

"Talk about what?" Elena feebly tried once again to pretend that she was just here to get drunk…end of story.

"Elena…" Stefan said softly. "I don't know you…but you are not fooling me…I can…" He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and caressed her face. "I can see your pain.."

With those words, with his look of empathy and kindness…just like that Elena broke. She started sobbing…hard and heartbreaking hysterical sobs.

Stefan quickly pulled her into his arms, gently tangling his hands in her hair as he tried to comfort her. "Shhh…" He breathed into her ear. "Its ok…I've got you and it's going to be ok."

Elena gripped Stefan's shirt tightly as she let out all of her heartbreaking tears against him.

"Elena," Stefan said softly. "do you want to get out of here? We can be alone…and you can talk to me…or I can give you more alcohol if that's what you want…but I can't leave you alone in this bar…you're too vulnerable to the wrong kind of guys.."

Elena pulled back, her face stained with tears as she looked into his eyes. "Stefan," She breathed softly. "Why do you care?"

Stefan looked into Elena's tear-filled eyes, wanting nothing more then to comfort her…he didn't even know this girl but he cared…already.

"Elena, I honestly don't know." Stefan said softly, leaning into her, gently stroking her hair. "Maybe it's because I've been where you are. I know what it's like to wanna get lost."

She looked at him for a few moments, really looked at him. "Kiss me," Elena whispered, leaning in even closer.

Stefan's lips were a breath away from Elena's. His heart was racing as he was so close to claiming her lips with his. "Is that what you want, Sweetheart?" He placed a feather light kiss on Elena's lips, she lightly moaned. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Mmmm," Elena moaned softly. She was now in his lap, her legs were wrapped around him and she ached as she moved softly to gain some friction.

"Elena," Stefan groaned. "I'm trying to be the good guy here…but I only have so much restraint…"

"Kiss me." Elena moaned, her lips closer to his. "Please."

"Fuck it," Stefan muttered before crashing his lips to hers, kissing her with everything inside of him.

Elena let out little moans and cries against his lips, her arms around his neck and her clothed crotch grinding against his desperately.

"Elena," Stefan groaned against her lips. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Elena looked up into his eyes, more than aware of the decision she was making. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanna thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! I loved opening up my mail box and seeing them! Hope you guys like this new chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Their clothes were being discarded everywhere as Stefan and Elena passionately kissed.

Stefan had gently pushed her onto his bed. He was about to remove his pants when he noticed she had started breathing very heavily and she looked almost panicked.

"Elena?" Stefan questioned concerned, his concern grew when he saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Hey," He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. "what is it? What's wrong?"

Elena took a deep breath before meeting his worried eyes. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could do this but I can't." She braced herself and waited for the worry to vanish and for there to be anger, but to her shock she saw none.

"It's ok." Stefan said softly, his eyes still as gentle as before. "I didn't expect this, you know. I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed because it's where things appeared to be heading…"

"You're…you're not angry?" Elena's voice was small as if she was waiting for him to get mad and tell her off or call her some awful name.

Stefan took a seat beside her on his bed. "No, I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"Well, I…I came on to you. I mean, I practically threw myself at you back at the bar." Elena recalled. "You don't think I'm some kind of tease?"

Stefan smirked amused. "Well…" When he looked at her face and saw the genuine fear, he gently grabbed her hand. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I suppose I owe you that much," Elena replied as was about to go but he cut her off.

"No, you don't." Stefan quickly replied. "Elena, you don't owe me anything. We barely know each other and if you didn't want things to go further with us than you had every right to tell me to stop." He furrowed his brow at her, his concern deepening. "I shouldn't have to tell you that though."

Elena blinked back tears at how kind he was being to her. She couldn't remember the last time a complete stranger had shown her this much kindness and then she realized that's because it had never happened.

"No, you shouldn't." Elena finally spoke up. "I uh…I've been having kind of a hard time lately. I guess you could say I've gotten used to getting bad reactions from people." After a few moments of silence, she added on. "From guys. Well…one guy."

"Let me guess, you got into some kind of altercation with your boyfriend?" Stefan had had the feeling that ever since she sat in that bar that she was upset with someone. At first he chalked it up to the world in general but now…

Elena laughed bitterly at the term boyfriend. "Good guess."

"Yeah, well I kinda had you pegged right from the start." At Elena's confused look, Stefan just let out a soft laugh. "You're way too beautiful to be single."

Another bitter laugh escaped her. "Well, thanks for that but I _am _single."

Stefan tried not to show that he was inwardly happy about that surprising part. The girl looked miserable and he liked her but he didn't like that she seemed to be so sad. "Ex boyfriend?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, we're done so I guess that's what you'd call him."

"Maybe you should try to work it out." He was shocked at his own suggestion. This is what his friends were always getting on him about, being too nice of a guy.

Elena turned and glared at him sharply. "That's _not_ happening. I'm not exactly the kind of girl who takes back cheaters." She let out a bitter laugh. "But I am the kind of girl who would take him back after he hit me."

Stefan had to swallow back anger at learning that. If there was one thing that made him ever see red, it was when a man mistreated a woman. "I'm sorry. Forget my earlier statement. You deserve better than someone who would betray you and anybody who would lay a hand on you like that, would only do it again."

Elena turned to face Stefan. "Listen, there's something else. I've…I've never done this before."

Stefan looked at her in confusion before it him. "Yeah, I gotta confess I've never just brought some girl I didn't know home with me either." He looked at her. He had this feeling there was something else she was holding back. "I got the strangest feeling there's something else you wanna say but aren't sure about."

Elena laughed. "Your guesses just keep on being dead on."

Stefan smiled at her gently. "So, what is it?"

Elena was hesitant. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"You're not gonna tell me you're from some other planet are you?" He joked.

Elena laughed. "No. Although you may wind up _thinking_ I'm from one…"

"I promise I won't laugh. What is it?" Stefan gently asked her.

"I um…I didn't stop you because I'd just gotten out of a relationship." Elena admitted. "I stopped loving him a long time ago and honestly he's the last thing on my mind. Staying with him was just…it was stupid. I stopped you because…I wasn't ready."

Stefan gently reached out a tucked a strand of her hair out of her eye. "Elena, I told you it's ok. We don't know each other that well, I know things were going fast…"

"No." She shook her head. "I mean, yeah they were. But it's not just that. I…I've never had sex before. Not with anyone. Ever."


End file.
